Born To Fly
by Minichrome
Summary: Harry Potter is fed up with Dumbledore's manipulations and as he goes in an adventure to find his true past, he finds freedom in one Draco Malfoy. HPDM SLASH.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.-**

It was the first day of school. Happy, fresh, magical. However, instead of the expected buzz of conversations, owls flying, forks clinking with the plates and sounds of laughter echoing through the halls, there was this layer of tension so thick it was almost tangible. The uncomfortable atmosphere had started during their trip in the train, when someone had foolishly said that Harry Potter was going to return to Hogwarts, along with one Draco Malfoy. It was enough to start rumours. They had mysteriously dissapeared in the middle of their 6th year and never seen during that time. In the mind of ignorant people those rumours ran wild and thousands of possibilities were created in order to put their souls at ease and explain the mistery. Reasons varied from how Malfoy had enchanted and kidnapped Potter to revenge against his dead Dark Lord to Potter and Malfoy sharing a sordid secret affair and escaping to find true freedom in USA to how Potter, in a fight with Malfoy, had killed the prince of Slytherin and was hiding. It was absurd, but that was the way people acted when there was noe xplanation to something that _needed _a reason.

What was more absurd, however, was the fact that as soon as Harry Potter had dissapeared, the Golden Trio had fallen apart, trying to look for their leader, but before the end of the week, Hermione Grander and Ronald Weasley had positioned themselves has the leaders of the Gryffindor pack. After weeks of the tow fighting for power and bossing everyone around, not only the Gryffindors, but all the students were tired of them.

Their horrible actions had ended, surprisingly, the momment they heard the rumour, and now everyone were wary of a subdued, calm and seemingly "normal" couple, as they had always been when Potter was with them.

Everyone was wondering what had happened to Potter, and what kind of adventures he had during his dissapearance. Some were worried about him, but most of them were confused and anxious to have their saviour back.

Of course, no one cared about Malfoy, unless the rumour of the sordid secret affair was true.

They remembered that the first day Potter was discovered missing, the entire school was throroughly searched and once Malfoy was discovered gone as well, the search had turned into a hunt of Malfoy's head.

Ginny Weasley unexpectedly became the leader of the hunt party. Close friends said that she had changed the day Harry was gone, and she had started to claim for Malfoy's blood from the first momment the hunt began.

Hopefully, today everything would end. Potter would return, Malfoy _may_ return and the school would be in place once again.

That was why, as the sun began to set, a buzz began filling the Great Hall, where everyone was sitting in their respectives tables, waiting for The Boy Who Lived. Nobody was interested in the delicious dishes prepared for the start of a new year as all their eyes were firmly fixed on the main doors.

Exactly at seven o'clock, Hogwarts' wards trembled violently, informing everyone of the arrival of someone powerful enough that anti-apparition wards held no effect. In an instant, the buzz stopped and as everyone glanced at each other nervously, they held their breath and some of then even stoop up, making all the effort to not crumble under the thick tension.

Just as soon as the wards were infiltrated, the doors began to open, in a painfully slow motion, and two silhouettes came into sight, gathering different reactions from the students.

A redhead stood up from his seat, mouth open in disbelief and eyebrows raised as humanly possible.

A bushy brown haired girl remained standing, eyes unable to pry away from the pair, mouth slightly opened.

Another redhead stood, not far from the first two, hands clenched in fury and pink lips pressed into a thin line.

Unnoticed to everyone, a pair of deep blue eyes carefully took in the situation, and with a dangerous glint that could be mistaken as merry twinkling, began to plot.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews, this is my first fanfiction and you taking your time to read it and helping me improve it is more than amazing. I love you all!

**Chapter one.-**

_6 months before._

Harry couldn't take it anymore. The anger he felt was unbearable and it was necessary for him to calm down before he did what he was about to do. He had waited all his life for this chance and nothing would stop him from making his wish reality, not when he had the power to make it happen. Checking once more the Marauder Map in his hands, he turned a corner and mentally traced his way to reach that person. He took a deep breath, cleared his mind and began running as fast as he could.

"Harry! What are you doing? Wait!!"

He cursed. A glimpse of fiery red hair, combined with the soft panting told him it was Ginny. He knew she was innocent, but as innocent as an ignorant person could be. That didn't stop him from running even faster, going through unused halls to lose her. He prefered if he didn't have to hurt someone but as he reached for his wand, he told himself that there was no turning back, and he could not hesitate to hurt anyone interfering his path towards freedom.

Once he reached the doors to the Great Hall, he stopped in his tracks and looked at the map, cheking anyone that may have followed him. What he saw made him frown lightly. He had lost Ginny, but in turn had run into one Hermione Granger. He turned around, wand pointing at the bushy-haired girl.

Hermione began taking slow stepes, the wand hand hiding behind her robes and the other one in front of her.

"Harry, what are you doing? Why are you running? Are you looking for Dumbledore? Don't worry, he will be back in a few minutes and then you can-"

A red light hitting her square in her chest stopped that sentence. She fell to the ground with a graceless thud, completely stunned.

"Meddling bitch." Spat Harry. Seven years believeing in that friendship, and never realising her true intentions.

After a very satisfying kick to her body, Harry cursed again. Hermione had said that Dumbledore was returning in a few minutes, and that meant that he knew about him.

Looking at the map again, he resumed his running and quikly made his way into the forest.

He had been thinking about his choice for quite some time. It was, after so much thinking, that he came to the conclusion that that person was the only one that would free him in the safest way. As he neared the point of meeting, he clutched his wand, nervous and anxious of what he was about to do.

He reached a big clearing, bright green grass everywhere but not a trace of the forest's trees. Right in the middle of the clear was a rock, used as support by none other than Draco Malfoy, who was sitting comfortably with his legs crossed and a book placed in his knees.

Harry looked at the map, and frowned when he saw the dot of Albus Dumbledore and his suppossed friends, close to the clear. He had little time. With that in mind, he quickly made his way until he was in front of Malfoy, who by now had closed the book and had a wand pointed at Harry's chest.

"What is it Potter? You are interrupting my pleasure reading." He sneered. Here he was, at the only place he could momentarily find peace and Potter just had to find it.

Said Potter had the nerve to _smile_. Well, fuck him, he was in no mood to be tolerant and was just about to hex him when Potter did something unimaginable: he _kneeled_.

Draco raised a fine eyebrow. "Sorry Potter, I'm not into blokes."

"You prat, it's not that."

Draco raised the other eyebrow. Since when had they become so familiar? Bloody Potter couldn't even _try_ to sound insulting.

Harry was about to talk when something red hit the rock, just a few inches right next to Malfoy's head, followed by an angry screech.

**"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, IN YOUR KNEES, SMILING AT DRACO FUCKING MALFOY!"**

"Now, now, Ginny, there was no need for the spell. Mr. Malfoy, as a prefect you should now that going into the forbidden forest without explicit permission is against school rules. Same for you, Mr. Potter."

The both turned at the voices. In the edge of the clearing, right in the path that Harry had taken to get to Malfoy, was Albus Dumbledore and Ginny Weasley standing, the latter glaring with a killing intent and the former calmly looking at the situation.

Draco turned at Potter. Damn the old man, he was going to hex Potter until next week. Now he would never have the chance of ever finding peace. What he saw, however, was a frowning Potter that kept opening and closing his mouth.

"Are you a fish, Potter? You certaintly look like one."

Harry closed his mouth and with a determined look in his face, he ignored the intruders, and looked at Malfoy in the eyes. He took a deep breath, and said the words that would change his life forever.

"_I Harry James Potter, hereby renounce Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as Master of my heart, soul and body and pledge my loyalty to Draco Abraxas Malfoy, as my true and only Master in every way. Do you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, accept my pledge?_"

Draco opened his eyes wide, unable to believe this absurd, imposible situation. He restrained himself from pinching his cheeks, as that was a peasant behaviour, opting instead for a small talk about Potter and his stupidity.

"Potter. Do you even know what the hell are you saying?"

Potter grinned.

"Of course, Malfoy. Don't worry."

Draco looked around him. Dumbledore had a slight frown, and had taken his wand out but kept it at his side, while the Weaselette had to be restrained by the other hand of the Headmaster.

He knew the pledge demanded an answer. However, no matter how wonderful it was to have Potter at his mercy, he couldn't be completely sure whether this was a trap or not. He mentally shrugged. He couldn't waste an important chance as this one, could he?

"So be it. _I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, witnessed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Ginevra Molly Weasley, accept the pledge of loyalty by one Harry James Potter._"

Exactly after he finished the formal answer, light exploded into his eyes, making his eyes water. He felt the ground under him shaking and had to use the rock as a support so he wouldn't fall. A strong wind appeared suddendly, psuhing him to his knees. In the distance, he could hear the scared cry of many birds flying from the scene.

Exactly ten seconds after it started, the wave of energy faded into a slight hum to Draco's ears. He realised that the pledge had tapped into Potter's core of magic, and somehow released it all.

He opened his eyes –although he had never realised when ahd he closed them- and saw the other boy panting, but grinning as if he had just won the Quidditch Cup.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Malfoy. Now Harry, my boy, may I speak with you for a second?"

"I think not, sir. There are, afterall, many things I have to do before I have time for a small chat."

"Harry-"

"I said no, sir."

Draco watched the exchange with an interested look. Was he actually watching a fight between the Golden Boy and the Headmaster? Not that the current situation made any sense.

Footsteps were heard behind the Headmaster and the Weaselette, and a few seconds after the Weasel and the Mudblood appeared, panting and trying to catch their breath.

"Harry! How could you! I was only trying to help you! There was no need to-"

**"HARRY!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MALFOY?!"**

Harry sighed. "Ron, I have no time to explain it all, but to put it simply, I am tired of all of you. I am leaving now."

Malfoy, probably just to spite Ron, came next to him and touched Harry's cheek.

"Jealous, Weasel? Sorry, but it seems that Potter has dumped you for my incredible and irresistible looks."

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"You too, Mudblood? Potter, you have a weird threesome here."

Harry laughed, surprising everyone including Malfoy.

"Harry! You told me you loved me!!"

He stopped laughing. "No Ginny, the past me was nothing but a forced mask I had to put on. Whatever I said to you, forget it. I have never and will never love you."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "So cold Potter, keep doing that at you might just look like a Slytherin."

"I could have become one, you know?"

"Wait, repeat that again?"

Harry was about to answer, when he saw Ron turning slightly red, a sign that his temper tantrum was to explode. A look at Dumbledore told him that he was already plotting, moving his wand in unkown patterns. Harry frowned, he didn't like that.

"Come one Malfoy, we are leaving."

He put his arm around Malfoy's waist, and focusing all his magic, dissapeared into a small crack, leaving a frowning Dumbledore, two red Weasleys and a confused Hermione.


	3. Chapter 2

I will be quite busy this month, I am sorry if I take too long before posting the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and faves everyone C:

**Chapter Two.-**

Draco Malfoy was in a shock. Was he just going to apparate from _Hogwarts_? Wasn't that impossible? You know, the non-apparating-ward nonsense? He felt Potter tighten the hold on his waist before he felt the familiar pull of apparition. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes he was already standing on a steady floor.

What he still didn't understood, of course, was why the hell was he not reacting. Maybe he _was _in shock. After all, it was not an everyday thing to gain the loyalty of the most influential person in the Wizard World, who just happened to be your lifelong enemy. Lucky?

Yeah, he didn't think so.

"What is it, Malfoy? You are not missing any part, are you?"

Potter's voice was enough to wake him. He looked at him warily, thinking about the question he had made.

"You are not telling me this was your first apparition, right?"

"Er, actually..."

Draco glared at him and quickly scanned himself. After some seconds of checking that he was, indeed, complete, he sighed in relief.

"You are stupid, Potter, what if I really missed some parts?"

"You know, that's an interesting question."

He glared at Potter. Suddenly he recalled the situation they were in.

"I own you, Potter, don't make me mad."

Potter dropped his act and turned to look at Malfoy with a calculating gaze. After a few minutes he nodded.

"You are right, Malfoy, I still need to tell you everything-" he was interrupted by a large bang from the door.

"Why, isn't he our dearest little Harry!"

"And Malfoy, of course, why did I forget that they always apparate here?!"

"Are you crazy, Gred? They ALWAYS come here in a Tuesday afternoon, just right after lunch!"

"So sorry, it seems my memory is a failure."

"And that is why you should take the new pois- I mean potion for memory recovery! The one we just accidentally invented! Here, my brother, drink that."

"Ooohh, such a pretty mud colour, makes me want to drink it now! Ok then, let me see if my memory ca-" Another bang exploded, right in the middle of the classroom and Fred Weasley disappeared, leaving a green smoke. George, as if it was a daily occurrence, took out a notebook and wrote down the results.

"Tsk tsk, that was not supposed to happen. Oh well." He turned to look straight at the pair, with a happy smile lighting up his face. "My dear Harry, welcome to the –uh.. storage number... 4! Yes, 4. So, do tell me the reason of your lovely presence here with none other than Draco Malfoy."

"Well, you see, that's a long story."

George looked at Malfoy with a calculating stare. "I can see that Harrykins, but no worries! We have the entire day to talk about it!"

Harry gave a sad smile. "Sorry George, I am in a hurry now, could you and Fred please erase any trace of our presence here?"

George saw the smile and put on a serious face. "Of course Harry, don't worry. Oi, Fred! Get outta there."

The sound of fabric was heard and after some seconds Fred appeared, behind of what it seemed to be a curtain with the same colour as the wall. He let the piece of fabric fall tot he floor and went to stand next to his twin.

"Damn, I was supposed to announce this invention next but I guess that doesn't matter right now."

"Thank you so much, guys, this means a lot to me. Oh yes, please don't tell anyone, even Ron or Dumbledore, where I went." Harry grabbed Malfoy's wrist and started pulling him through the door.

"The first right corner of the third door, the one marked with an 'XP' Harry!" Yelled one of the twins, giving directions so that they wouldn't get lost in their little labyrinth.

"Thanks again!!"

The small bell at the shop's door rang, indicating that the pair had left the twin's territory. They looked at each other and nodded. It was better to start erasing the traces soon.

* * *

Draco Malfoy followed Harry through the streets in Diagon Alley, turning corners out of nowhere. He was wondering where the hell were they going now and suddenly crashed against Potter's back when he stopped out of the blue.

"Fucking hell, Potter, is your brain damaged or something?" but Harry was not answering. They had stopped in front of a dirty wall of what it seemed to be an old bookshop. He put one hand on the wall and started to feel all of it, looking for something. After a few seconds he yelped and removed the hand. In the place where it had been was a small, almost invisible pin, with blood on it. It seemed that he had pinched his hand with that.

Harry looked at the pin for a moment before taking it and writing in the wall _"Harry James Potter and Draco Abraxas Malfoy request entrance." _He dropped the pin when he was finished and the pin disappeared. Soon after, the wall started to change, pieces of wood and glass making their way through the bricks. After it finished moving, the wall had a small door with a sign.

"Welcome.. to the library of the Dark Fountain?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Ever heard of it?"

Draco glared. Of course he had heard of it! It was a secret place where very few people knew about and it was used to have secret gatherings, as it provided the best secrecy and discretion. What was really surprising, though, was that Potter had heard of it, even know where was the location. It changed places frequently and for someone to find it a membership was needed. His father had one, but that membership would not extend to him.

"Of course Potter, what I don't know is just how the hell did you find it."

"Ah, that is part of the story, so I guess you will have to wait until the end to hear it." He opened the door and entered, being followed by a grumbling Malfoy. The place was dark and it led to a tunnel, lighten by a few torches. He kept walking and reached, at the end of the tunnel to a desk where a goblin sat reading a big book. Said goblin raised his head and looked at the visitors and after confirming the true identities he threw a key to Harry, and went back to read the book.

Harry looked at the key and the room number that was inscripted in it. Behing the goblin laid a large chain of tunnels, all of them with a different number on the arc. He went to the one that said _16_ and passed through it. He looked at Malfoy to see that he was keeping his pace and kept walking. Once he reached the end of it he found himself standing on a floor with several trapdoors, also with numbers. He found the one he wanted and a pin appeared. He took the pin and pricked his finger, letting a drop of blood fall on the trapdoor. A keyhole appeared. He used the key he was given and opened the trapdoor.

"You first Malfoy."

Draco jumped and fell on a soft big pillow. He moved to a side to let Potter fall.

Harry fell, hearing the sound of the trapdoor closing, and felt the pillow. He stood up and looked around the room.

"Ok, I think a table, two armchairs, thick carpet, fireplace warm colours and two glasses of wine will do."

The room started to change according to what Harry wanted, surprising Malfoy who leapt to his feet. After a few seconds the change had finished, leaving a small and cosy room with a thick soft carpet, a fireplace, two armchairs facing the fire and a tall round table stood between the armchairs.

Harry nodded in satisfaction and sat on one of the chairs and took a glass of wine from the table, taking a small sip.

"Come on then, Malfoy, the story is rather long and boring and I need some alcohol to tell it."

Draco shook his head and sat down in the other chair. He took the glass of wine and tasted it.

"Good choice."

"I try."

"Ok then, don't beat around the bush. Care to tell me what the fuck is going on? I feel like everything's been like a dream or something."

Harry looked at the fireplace and took another sip. "What would you do if everything you have ever believed in suddenly turns out to be fake?"

Draco looked confused. "I guess I would create my own beliefs, so that no one else but me knows what are they. I would stop trusting people."

Harry chuckled. "That's very fitting of you, but in this case I don't think I could've done that."

"Potter, I don't understand what you are getting at."

Harry suddenly left the armchair and instead laid down on the carpet, close to the fireplace, leaving the glass of wine in the table. He faced the fire and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth it gave. For some minutes he laid there, silent, as if he were sleeping.

"Potter-"

"It all started years ago." Harry started. "When we were in our fourth year. By that time I used to go to Dumbledore's office to talk to him about useless things. He seemed to be interested in my well being, and I was happy he cared for me so I somehow developed some sort of admiration and respect towards him. Even when I fought with Ron over the fact that I had or not cheated in the tournament thing he was the one I would go to because Hermione would only listen to Ron and I had no other real close friends. Dumbledore was always there for me and he was like the grandfather I never had. Anyways, one day I got early in the office and he wasn't there yet so I started to wander around the room. I was quite familiar with it after so many times going there so I was surprised when a portrait suddenly called me. I looked for it and found the voice was from a mermaid. She called me again and I answered her. She said that she was happy to meet me and that it was finally time to tell me something. I thought it was a joke, since all of the portraits always made fun of me. She pointed me at Fawkes' golden perch. I went there and found that Fawkes had just passed through its rebirth. However, what really confused me was that inside the mountain of ashes was a key. Before I could ask the mermaid of it I heard Dumbledore's steps and I went back to the chair." He stopped talking and opened his eyes, finding that somehow over the story Malfoy had left the armchair and was sitting next to the fireplace. He was staring at Harry with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Well? Go on Potter. I am listening."

Harry snorted and closed his eyes again. "Well, after that meeting I tried to talk to the mermaid again and find the secret about the key. After many meetings I discovered that the Headmaster disappeared on the 15th of every month. So, those days, I would sneak in while the gargoyles were sleeping and talk with the mermaid. She said that the key was to open her portrait and in one of those nights I took the key from Fawkes perch, who disappeared with Dumbledore, and asked the mermaid to let me open it. I found... I found tiles of vials, all of them with a silvery shiny liquid inside. I recognized them as pensieves memories. They were numbered so I took the first one, and used Dumbledore's pensieve to look at it. The memories... they were the ones who told me everything about my life." He looked at Malfoy who had already emptied the glass.

"What do you mean?"

"The first vial held a weird memory. It was inside a small living room. Dumbledore was there, talking to a tall woman with long black hair. He said that he needed a baby to save the Wizard World, and that she was going to give hers. She screamed, something about Dumbledore being insane and started running to the door. I think the door was locked, since she couldn't move it. The thing is, Dumbledore killed her, and then took the bundle in her arms off her and destroyed the house. I was confused, why would Dumbledore kill someone? Over the days, I continued watching all of Dumbledore's memories, and once I came to the end of the vials, I was already acknowledging my past: I was that woman's baby, she was my mother, and Dumbledore had killed her for the sake of protecting Neville from the damned prophecy."

"Wait, What? Neville? What prophecy?"

"You see, there was this prophecy about Voldemort..." Harry stared at Malfoy, not finishing his sentence.

"...So?? What about him?"

Harry smiled, shaking his head at the same time. "You are not afraid of his name, that's good. Anyways, the prophecy says that someone born in the end of July, by parents that challenged the Dark Lord thrice will be marked as equal by him and they will be enemies and none of them will live if the other one lives. So, its a kill-or-be-killed situation. I was the one marked by Voldemort. But, you see, My real mother was someone else, hell, I would guess that even my exact birth date is different. Dumbledore knew this, and it seems that he couldn't risk Neville, the real Chosen One, so he took me, placed me with the Potters and waited. Fucking waited. So, here I am, trying to find my past, destroy Dumbledore and Voldemort and avenge my family."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You know, this is very interesting and all and I am glad you hate the old coot but that doesn't _really_ explain this-" he waved his hand around the space between them "_thing_."

Harry laughed, a delightful sound that erased the tension between them. "Thanks Malfoy, I wouldn't have known what to do if you suddenly pitied me! So, you see, Dumbledore decided that since his idea of prophecy didn't work out the way he wanted to, he should control me. Before I pledged my alliance to you, I had one with Dumbledore. Although made unwillingly (would you call willing a 2-years-old child?) I had the need to believe in him, distrust those he didn't trust and act in certain ways. I created a mask in the year I found the vials to hide my real self from Dumbledore. I started noting things around me, the way my friends treated me." He looked at Malfoy "Malfoy, I no longer trust anybody. I had to create a stronger bond with someone else to be free from Dumbledore."

"And you choose me because..."

Harry smiled "That was a very funny part. Since fourth grade I started making a list of those I could trust to free me. None of the Gryffindors were available, as the teachers. Sirius was out of the list once he... disappeared and I could never find Remus when I needed him. Hagrid was too gullible, Ginny was a Weasley, my aunt and uncle were definitely out. Everyone I knew were unacceptable. So, I was left with you."

"Gee, thanks Potter, I know you love me and all but there was no need, seriously."

Harry Potter stood up and walked to Malfoy, reaching hand to raise his chin. "No Malfoy, I trust you more than I would trust anyone. You have complete control of my life and I would wish for nothing more." He released Malfoy "Now though, we need to investigate about my family. This is what you got into when you accepted my bond. You can order me to stop this nonsense and go back to Hogwarts. You could even tell me to go straight to Voldemort with a tutu and dance with him and I would. Just let me finish my revenge. Let me discover my real self. What do you say, Malfoy? Up to a little travelling around the world?"

Malfoy raised his eyes and Harry could see the fierce light reflecting his silver irises. He smiled, and slowly stood up. "Well, come on then, Hero, where to first?"

Harry offered his hand to Malfoy. He was nervous as hell, but didn't show it. He finally had this chance to do what he had waited so long to do. It was better to start as friends.

"Friends?" He said with a smirk.

Malfoy looked at the hand and did nothing for long and painful minutes. Finally, he raised his hand and firmly clasped it with Potter's.

"You wish." Said Draco, returning the smirk.


End file.
